Chad's Love
by violetmaiden
Summary: Chad loves cute things, and Orihime definitely falls in the category of "cute."


Disclaimer: Characters presented in this story are owned by Tite Kubo.

Chad's stomach was rumbling. He was low on cash, and the melon bread he brought for lunch was looking pretty sad. He looked up at the sound of Orihime's voice singing her daily lunchtime cheer. Ichigo sat down beside Chad.

"Is that all your eating Chad?"

"Where's your lunch then?"

"I woke up late, and forgot to bring anything." Ichigo said. Orihime walked over. Chad loved cute things, and Orihime definitely fell in the category of "cute." She loved Ichigo though, but Ichigo was oblivious to it. He saw her only as sweet, nice Orihime. He didn't notice that Orihime was one of the few people that looked beyond Ichigo tough, nonchalant exterior, and saw who he really was. Chad could see it too. He knew the real Ichigo, and he also could see past Orihime's sweet, bounciness to see into her deep soul.

"Is that all your eating? Lunch is the most important part of our school curriculum, and I see you two are not taking it seriously." Orihime scolded with her finger shaking at them. Ichigo frowned even more.

"Give us a break Orihime. I'm exhausted and Chad's poor."

"Well then you two are just going to have to make up for it by having dinner at my place."

"I can't," said Ichigo, "I have to help my Dad with the clinic tonight."

"Chad, I won't take no for an answer. Dinner's at seven," and with that, Orihime turned and walked off to join Tatsuki.

"Good luck with that Chad. You know what Orihime's cooking is like." Chad was happy though.

At half past six, Chad knocked on Orhime's door. She opened the door with her usual bright smile. She had changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a pretty yellow dress with white roses on it. Chad froze for a split second. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Orihime was happy, yet sad, innocent, yet mature, strong, and yet fragile. He wanted to hold her in his strong arms and never let go. She had been through as many horrible things as he had, having lost both her parents and then her brother. How could she still hold her head up and smile?

"Chad! You're here!" Orihime cheered. "Are you okay? You're not about to pass out from hunger are you? You better sit down on the couch." Chad felt sheepish at Orihime's concern.

"That's a beautiful dress."

"Thanks I like your shirt too." Chad's Hawaiian shirt was a bright orange that matched Orihime's hair. The sound of water boiling over reached the living room.

"Oh no!" Orihime took off at a run for the kitchen. Chad followed behind her.

"Uh, Orihime, that's an awful lot of food." By the looks of it, she was cooking a seven-course meal for thirty people.

"What?" she said distractively trying to stir the boiling soup and cleaning up the stove without burning herself. "Oh I wanted to make sure there were plenty of leftovers for you to take home so you would have stuff to eat until you get some more money."

"That really wasn't necessary." Then Chad saw it, only for a second, a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"But, I wanted to." Orihime said. He couldn't stand it. Chad walked across the room and put his arms around her squeezing her into his chest.

"Thank you," he said in a quiet, deep voice. She returned the hug. Chad thought he could feel some of the pain that Orihime was keeping deep inside flow into him. The soup started boiling over again, and Orihime jumped and turned to try to correct the problem. Chad had known before now that he was in love with Orihime, but it wasn't until right then that he knew that she would be the only one for him.

At seven, just like Orihime said, dinner was ready. Chad had no idea what he was eating and was too afraid to ask. He just secretively prayed it wouldn't cause him to be a patient at the Kurosaki Clinic where Ichigo would laugh his head off while providing Chad with extra barf bags. After the initial shock, Chad became accustomed to the taste, and managed to tell Orihime what a great job she had done. He figured it was better to lie than to make her feel bad again since she had gone to a lot of trouble just for him

After finally convincing Orihime that he was just too full to have a fourth helping of the brownish, almost purple stuff, they went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Orihime, do you ever get scared living here by yourself?"

"Not anymore. It use to bother me, but now I really like it. You live by yourself don't you?"

"I do." Chad said trying to pick his words carefully. "Sometimes I think it would be nice to have a family again. Someone to come home to." He didn't look at her. He wanted her to understand, but at the same time he wanted her to miss the point.

"Yeah, I understand that. I miss my brother being here. Your welcome to come over anytime though, Chad." His heart sank. Chad was sure that, while Ichigo was in the picture, Orihime would never think of him more than a friend or brother figure. If he told her how he felt, things would change, probably for the worst.

"Is that the time? I better get your food packed up for you." Orihime bounced off the couch like a bunny at went back to the kitchen. Chad followed her still trying to figure out what to do.

"Make sure you bring some extra food tomorrow in case Ichigo forgets his lunch again."

"I will," said Chad. It was a good thing that he was so tall and strong, otherwise Chad would never have been able to carry all the food that Orihime had cooked. He still was uncertain that he was strong enough as he examined the mountain of food of questionable origin piled on the table. Orihime smiled at Chad, proud of her culinary accomplishment. Chad couldn't help but grin back. He had to tell her. If he didn't, the small chance that she might return his affection would never be.

"Orihime, I need to tell you something." Chad felt himself starting to sweat. This had to be the most difficult position he had ever been in, and he had been through a lot.

"Of course, Chad, anything." It was obvious from her innocent smile, she had no idea what he was about to pronounce.

"I…I like you a lot. I mean more than just a friend." Orihime's smile faltered a little. She had known Chad for a long time, but it never really occurred to her to think of him as anything more than Ichigo's friend. The silence seemed to stretch an eternity.

"I'm sorry," said Chad. "You don't have to say anything. I'll never mention it again." He turned to walk out the door. He felt like an idiot. Chad knew it would turn out this way, but he still had held onto a small sliver of hope that Orihime might return his feelings.

"Chad wait." He turned and looked at her. "You forgot your food."

"What? Oh yeah." Chad walked over to the table and stacked the food in his arms as best he could.

"Thanks again for the food, Orihime. This will really help me." She watched him turn again and walked out.

Orihime felt upset and confused. He was everything she could possibly hope for: nice, kind, handsome, strong, and caring. He wasn't Ichigo though, but Ichigo had been spending all of his time with Rukia. Orihime flopped back onto the couch. She would need to make some decision tonight. She wished that she had thought of the right thing to say when Chad was standing there. He might even change his mind now after she was so rude. Orihime meditated on the problem until she fell asleep on the couch.

The next day at lunch, Chad sat down beside Ichigo as he usually did.

"Orihime wanted me to bring you some of the leftovers. The blue-green stuff is pretty good." Ichigo stared at him. "You better start eating. She is coming over."

Chad could feel his face grow hot. He hoped that his dark complexion was enough to camouflage his blush.

"Hi Chad!" Orihime was smiling at least. Chad took that as a good sign.

"Good grub," said Ichigo, his face slightly green.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I was planning on making a fish loaf with red bean sauce tonight if you want to come over for dinner again Chad."

"Um.. Sure that would be great," said Chad. He could actually feel heat coming off his face now. Ichigo didn't seem to notice anything odd. He was concentrating too hard on chewing.

"Wonderful! Dinner's at seven." Orihime turned and joined Tatsuki and the other girls. Chad wasn't sure what to make of it, and he wasn't about to ask Ichigo. Chad figured that she must not hate him at least, unless she was going to kill him with fish loaf. He then wondered what exactly a fish loaf was. Chad glanced over at Orihime to find her looking back at him.

Chad arrived at Orihime's once again at half past six empty handed. He considered bringing her a gift, but realized he didn't have any money. She answered the door this time wearing a sky blue dress. The front of her hair was pulled back making her eyes more noticeable and showing off her long neck.

"Come in. Have a seat. I've just put the fish loaf in the oven." Chad smiled and walked to the couch and sat. Orihime sat down unusually close beside him.

"I appreciate you inviting me, but you know you gave me enough food last night to ration for awhile."

"I know," said Orihime, "but I wanted to make up for my behavior yesterday. You caught me off guard and I needed some time to work out how I felt about what you said."

"And how do you feel?" Chad said this slowly because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. He stared down at his hands.

"I like you Chad" He looked at her. Orihime was bright red, but was looking him in the eye. Chad couldn't think of anything to say so he kissed her instead. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced. Chad looked up to see Orihime wiping her chin, but smiling. An egg timer went off.

"Oh I need to start the sauce." She jump up and went to the kitchen. Chad sat there for a minute and watched her walk out. He could not believe what just happen. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"No. I think I got it." She said while pouring various containers of unknown ingredients into a pot.

Their relationship was subtle. Tatsuki was the only one who had realized that anything was going on between Chad and Orihime for a long time. Tatsuki had taken up the responsibility of protecting Orihime after her brother had died. She knew the moment that Orihime's feelings had shifted from Ichigo to Chad, and she could see that Chad return the affection. She decided that she was happy for Orihime. Chad would be a good match. He was mature, strong, and levelheaded. He could be her rock, actually more like a boulder. Other people didn't see it though. Orihime was spending more time with Chad at school, but as Ichigo always accompanied Chad, and it was common knowledge that Orihime was in love with Ichigo, everyone assumed it was just Orihime's way of trying to get closer to Ichigo.

Everyday after school Chad went to Orihime's. She rarely went to his place. Chad had become so accustom to Orihime's cooking that he found himself wanting to spread green-surprise paste, as he secretively called it in his head, on his melon bread. They would have dinner and study much of the evening, taking breaks to talk about their day and kiss and laugh. Orihime's house was the only place that Chad ever felt relaxed and happy.

April arrived which meant that in a week it would be Chad's birthday. Orihime decided that it was time to move onto the next level in their relationship. Chad's kisses were getting more intense, but he would always stop himself. On his birthday, though, Orihime wasn't going to let him stop.

Chad hadn't mentioned his birthday to Orihime, and didn't think she even knew about it. He went over to her house like he did everyday. She was wearing the yellow dress with the white roses on it again. Chad smiled.

"You know, I think that might be my favorite dress. You look so beautiful in it."

"Thank you." She was blushing. It had been awhile since he had seen her blush. He bent down and kissed her.

"Happy birthday."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"A girl knows these things." She stood on her tiptoes and Chad kissed her again. He felt a twitch in his pants. He needed to stop before he lost control, but when he tried, she grabbed onto him tighter. Then it was too late. His erection grew hard and Chad was sure that Orihime could feel it against her body. They broke free. Chad was taking deep breaths. He had to calm down.

"Come here," said Orihime. She grabbed his hand and started walking to the bedroom.

"Wait, Orihime," Chad let go of her hand. "Are you sure about this?" She grabbed his hand again.

"Positive." She smiled and opened the bedroom door and led him in. She stopped and turned lifting up her hair.

"Will you unzip me?' Chad's big hands fumbled with the tiny zipper. The dress fell to the floor, and Orihime let her hair fall down over her back. She bent over and picked up the dress without turning around to face Chad. She was so nervous. She laid the dress across a chair and unlatched her bra and laid it with dress. She turned around. Chad stood frozen, staring at her.

"Are you going to get undress or am I just going to stand here and freeze?"

"What? Oh yeah." Chad unbuttoned his shirt. His hands were still shaking. Orihime stepped over to the bed and took off her panties and sat down facing away from Chad again.

"Orihime are you sure about this?" His expression and tone were a mixture of concern, want, and pleading. She turned and looked up him. Chad's muscles ripped from every inch of his body. He could overpower her with no effort, but she trusted him.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure. I love you." Chad's felt his stomach flip over. Orihime reached into a drawer in her nightstand and handed Chad a condom that she had purchased a month before. She moved to center of the bed and lay down. Chad stared at the condom, open-mouthed, for a second and then put it on. He climbed on top of her, making sure to hold himself up enough to not crush her. She opened her legs and he tried to enter her. He wasn't getting very far, and Orihime was wincing.

"Are you okay? Do I need to stop?"

"No I want to do this. You're going to have to push harder. Close your eyes." Chad hesitated but closed his eyes. He added some force to his thrust and pushed halfway in. Orihime let out an involuntary sob. Chad opened his eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Keep going." She was trying to smile at him. He tried to move as gently as he could, but he could tell she was still hurting.

"Close your eyes Chad." He closed his eyes again and concentrated on the feeling of being inside her. Chad came shortly after and slowly pulled himself out. He was covered in blood. The bed was covered in blood. There was too much blood. Something had gone wrong. He must have ripped her skin. Orihime got up and walk to the bathroom. Her legs were shaking. Chad watched in shock as blood was running down her legs and dripping onto the floor. She got a washcloth and wet it.

"Here, Chad, so you can clean yourself up." Chad got up and took the washcloth. Orihime close the door and he heard it lock.

"Orihime don't lock the door. I think I need to take you to the clinic. Ichigo's dad will know what to do."

"No!" Orihime said louder than she meant to. "I'm fine. I just need to get the bleeding to stop." Her voiced cracked. She started crying. Chad hurriedly cleaned himself and put his pants back on.

"Open the door and let me help you."

"No I'm fine, honestly. You can go home if you want."

"Orihime, I'm not leaving." Chad stood at the bathroom door for the better part of two hours before Orihime spoke again.

"Chad? Are you still there? "

"Yes"

"Will you get me some clothes from my wardrobe?" Chad walked over and started opening drawers. She needed something comfortable. He pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a pair of cotton underwear. He knocked on the door. She unlocked it and reached her hand out. She pulled the clothes back in and locked the door back. A few seconds later Chad could hear her laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the worst combination of clothes I've ever seen. A purple t-shirt with orange pajama pants?" She started laughing so hard she snorted.

"I thought it looked comfortable. Do you want me to bring you something else?"

"No no no. I'm sorry. This is perfect. Your very sweet." She opened up the door. Chad liked loud colors, but maybe she was right. It didn't go together.

He smiled and said, "I think it matches perfectly." His smiled faded. "I still think I need to take you to the clinic and let Mr. Kurosaki look at you."

"I am NOT going to Ichigo's house. I'm 100% better." She put her arms around him. "I promise." He returned the hug.

"I love you. You understand that right?" Chad whispered.

"Yes I do understand." Chad helped Orihime change the bed. They lay down together and she laid her head on his chest and listen to the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat until she fell asleep. Chad stayed awake much longer. It was the first time he felt scared to be with Orihime. He had always known that he could never hurt her, but then he had hurt her.

After that night, they reverted back to their old routine. The only thing that had appeared to change between them was that they could say, "I love you" without hesitation. They didn't talk about that night and Chad hadn't stayed over any more.

A month had gone past and Chad and Orihime were at her house studying for their big final exams. Chad could feel Orihime staring at him and looked up from his history book.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing," said Orihime sweetly. "I just like watching your brow furrow when you're concentrating." Chad smirked at her and set his book down to lean over and kiss her. Orihime set her book down that she was studying from in mid-kiss and climbed on top of him and started kissing him harder. All of the sudden Chad broke away.

"We need to stop." He was about to get an erection. Orihime stood up.

"Come here." She reached out her hand. Chad stared at it.

"What?" Orihime reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Just come here." Chad stood up and she started to lead him to the bedroom. He stopped.

"Orihime, no. I don't want to hurt you ever again."

"Don't you have any trust in me? Come on." She led him into the bedroom. His body was rigid.

"Orihime…"

"Don't say another word. I know what I'm doing." She starting unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt and slid it off him. She traced the ripples in his ab muscles with her fingers. Chad closed his eyes while Orihime leaned in and started kissing his chest. She slowly moved down and then stopped while she got on her knees and worked on taking off his pants.

"Maybe I should do that." Chad said. His erection was pressing up against the zipper. Orihime bit her lip to try to keep herself from giggling. Chad freed himself of the rest of his clothing. He then felt embarrassed as he realized that she was still fully clothed and on her knees in front of him. She put her hand back on his stomach and traced his happy trail down to his penis. She traced the veins on it. Chad put his hand back against the wall for support. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, and put her mouth around his head. She had been planning this for a long time. She started moving up and down and she could hear a low growl coming from his throat. He jerked his hips up and exploded in her mouth. She thought it tasted funny and had to swallow it to keep from gagging.

Orihime stood up and Chad walked over to bed and lay down.

"I'll be right back." Orihime turned and tried to walk casually to the bathroom. She had to get that taste out of her mouth. When she came back out, Chad had himself covered with a blanket and his eyes were close. Orihime wandered if he had already fell asleep. She tried to cross the room quietly, but ran into the wardrobe.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"No," she paused. "Yes I'm just peachy. Thank you for asking."

"Come here." Orihime hobbled to the bed. "Take off your clothes and lie down with me." She took off her clothes and Chad watched her. She didn't turn away from him this time. He lifted up the covers and she got in. Chad climbed on top of her. Orihime trusted Chad with her whole being and she knew that if they were going to stay together that they would have to work out their sexual problems. He didn't enter her though; he just kissed her for a long time. He broke away and bent down to her ear.

"I love you Orihime." He started kissing her neck and then moved down. He lifted her large breast with his hand and suck at her nipple. She arched her back and made a noise. Chad took it as slowly as he could. He wanted to memorize her entire body. He made his way down to her hips and nuzzled his nose in her tuft of hair. Orihime started to squirm. Chad smiled and spread her lips open. He swirled his tongue around her clitoris. She was moaning. He could feel her body getting warmer. She started breathing quicker too, and then he felt her start to pulsate. He kept up his oral undertaking until her breathing slowed and he knew she was coming down.

Chad pulled himself up to look at her.

"Hi." It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Hi." Orihime could feel Chad's erection against her leg. She reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Here," she said. He stared at it.

"I'm not sure."

"I am." Chad took the condom and rolled over to put it on.

"This isn't going to be like last time. I can't go through that again." Chad said and kissed her. He positioned himself. He seemed to be able to go in a little easier than last time. Orihime had been working on stretching herself out a little over the past couple of weeks. She was still hurting, but she tried not to show it in her face. Chad watched her intently trying to read her. He went as easy as he could. He came and pulled himself out. They looked down. There was no blood. They did it. Chad plopped down on his back and Orihime moved closer to him. This time he placed his head on her chest and fell quickly asleep.

After that night, their relationship did move forward. After having sex a few more times, Orihime didn't feel pain anymore and actually started to enjoy it. The summer holidays went by in a whirlwind of ecstasy. They both were truly happy and felt like they were two halves of one whole.

The end of August came, which meant a new school year. It also meant that Orihime's birthday was right around the corner.

"Any ideas what you want for your birthday?" Chad asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes, I do know actually." She paused.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"I want you to move in with me." Orihime wasn't sure how Chad was going to take this. They spent most of their time together anyways and most nights, but he always had his own place to go back to at anytime.

Chad looked at her a second, and then smiled.

"I think that would be a perfect idea, mi amor."

Fin


End file.
